


Murderous Love

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternating POV - Second person, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Jimmy, M/M, Mentions of torture - not descriptive, Multi, Top Dean, Top Jimmy, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Jimmy wanted to live forever.  Cas was supposed to be an incorruptible Doctor.  A chance meeting brings forth the stunning truth.  Boredom leads them across ocean to the Worlds Fair right into the hunting grounds of Dean Holmes and his accomplice Sam. Will this be the end of Jimmy and Cas or the start of a beautiful partnership?





	Murderous Love

**Author's Note:**

> Jimmy = Dorian Grey ((A character in a story who got a painting made of himself, that his soul got attached to causing the painting to age and Dorian to stay young forever))  
> Cas = The Ripper // Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde - esque because he doesn't remember being The Ripper.  
> Dean = HH Holmes ((America's first serial killer. Convicted for just a fraction of the murder's he was accused of. Most famous for his hotel he had at the Chicago Worlds Fair/World's Columbian Exploration that was a house of horrors with hidden rooms and torture chambers. He was ultimately caught when he tried to pull off insurance fraud. It is believed by some that he was Jack The Ripper and that he found a way to escape his own death. His birth name was Herman Webster Mudgett.))
> 
> Information about the Orphan Train is [here.](http://orphantraindepot.org/history/)  
> Ragtime music was technically not "found" until after the Chicago Fair, but I found an article that said that ragtime music played at the fair.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing Beta's to make sure that this crazy idea idea I had is readable :D [Ariana Kira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_Kira/pseuds/Ariana_Kira) , [Supernastastic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatastic/pseuds/Supernatastic) , [Profound-Boning](http://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning) , [CaptainHaterade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhaterade/pseuds/captainhaterade) , and [Angel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkrushnic/pseuds/Angelkrushnic)

_Jimmy sat in his armchair, bored out of his mind, waiting for the painter, who was taking his sweet time. Jimmy Grey was never a patient man, but this painting would be worth it. Michael was the best painter in England, and he was also said to be a talented warlock. Lucifer, Jimmy's brother, had told him about how Michael could help Jimmy live forever- the same way he'd helped Lucifer. With that in mind, Jimmy embraced sitting, bored, in the same position for hours on end. Immortality was worth it._

_His mind wandered as he perched motionless. What would the world be like in twenty years, or even fifty? Racing thoughts, one after the other, about how he'd be able to see it all. A smirk raced across his face, as he imagined how many men and women he could debauch._

** 

The night was cold as Castiel walked through the alley on his way home. He'd stayed later at the hospital tonight—the fire in West London had brought in too many people for the night crew to take care of by themselves. Castiel didn't mind though, the streets were less busy at this hour (no one liked to walk through the east end of London after dark; it wasn't safe). Heedless of the danger, Castiel always walked these streets after work to make sure that anyone who needed help could get it. Despite believing he was always safe on these streets, the chill in the air tonight was something he couldn't shake. He felt as though someone was watching him. To shake this feeling, he stopped at what he thought was a shoppe window to fix his waistcoat while he looked out of the corner of his eyes for movement. Just as he was going to move on, convinced he was alone, he realized the reflection wasn't his. 

** 

Jimmy sighed for the thousandth time as he carried the stranger to his apartment. He kept looking down at the man’s identical face wondering how it could be so. He opened the door with the hand he had under the other man’s knees and shouldered his way through the clutter. He looked around wondering where to place his new friend until he awoke. Pulling a chair from the table, he sat the man down and searched for rope. Home to Jimmy was a small apartment—everything was in one room broken up by a few walls that didn’t reach up to the vaulted ceilings. Jimmy thought it looked more like a maze when he first moved in, but now he’s used to it. Jimmy grabbed the rope which was hidden away under his bed and brought it back to the dining room to wind it around his twin. 

"Now, now, now." Jimmy said when the other man groaned, signaling his return to consciousness. "I never thought I'd meet someone else with my face." 

The other man's eyes slowly fluttered open. He let out a gasp, so he must have seen Jimmy’s face. Well, their face. His double looked around, trying to twist his body but Jimmy had tied him tightly. Jimmy knew the instant that the man laid eyes on his portrait, because he gasped and stared with wide eyes. The painting hung on the wall to the left of his chair, and Jimmy knew it was _him_ but they looked so much alike it could be either of them. 

"Weird, huh?" Jimmy acknowledged. "I find it weird, because I just became immortal two years ago. Yet here you are, the same age as me." 

The other man opened his mouth, cocking his head in confusion, then slowly closed it again as if unsure he should say anything at all. 

"Ah, yes. ‘Immortal,’ not something you hear every day, huh? Tell me, young man, what is your name?" 

"Cas- Castiel." 

"Do you remember your life before two years ago?" 

"Yea- I- Well I-" Castiel tilted his head to the side, thinking. 

"Interesting. My name is Jimmy Grey, by the way," he said to his new ‘friend.’ Jimmy continued to stare at his painting, briefly thinking out loud. "I think that when I got my picture painted, you became real. Some copy of me that was the good I wasn't anymore." 

** 

 

"But I—I can't be you. Jimmy Grey is famous. I am my own man," he insisted. 

Castiel tried to remember… anything. What his parents were like, what his childhood was like, a favorite color, anything that would prove that what Jimmy was saying wasn't true. He came up with nothing. The more he thought it through, the more he found gaps in his own mind, even from the last two years. He started to ask himself why he always walked through East London to get home when his home was nowhere near that district, and why sometimes when he came home it was morning when he'd left at dusk. Most importantly, why was there was always news of a missing girl and blood on his hands. 

"Have you heard of The Ripper?" Jimmy asked, as if he was reading Castiel's mind. 

"I—I have." 

Jimmy just walked around him, appraising him with his eyes. The similarities between the two of them were so strong, it was like Castiel had jumped right out of the canvas. Maybe that had been the second spell he had heard Michael mumbling while he finished the background of the painting. 

"I believe you're him," Jimmy continued. "He wasn't around until I made this painting and he has been said to have my face. And you are a doctor, are you not? You would know how to cut open the women like he did. Tell me, why women?" 

"I—I don't know." 

"It is not of import, anyway. I just wanted to know this one thing," Jimmy said, before grabbing a scalpel from Castiel's back pocket that he didn't remember taking from the hospital. 

** 

Jimmy grabbed the rope securing Castiel to the wood and cut it. He flipped Castiel's arm over and made a small cut on his forearm. Jimmy gasped as he watched the same cut form on his own forearm. "Interesting." 

Jimmy was even more intrigued now. What other things did Castiel feel that he would, too? He untied the other wrist and grabbed Castiel's arms to pull him from the chair. 

"Let's have some fun," he said as he walked them towards the bed. Jimmy paused, waiting to hear any protests from the mirror image in front of him. When the only reply was Castiel’s closed eyes and a small moan, they continued the trip to the bed. 

While walking, he cut the buttons from Castiel's shirt and ripped it off. Pants were next, thrown away when Castiel landed on the bed and his feet could be free from them. Jimmy appraised the other man's body, noting how it truly was identical to his in every way. Even the scar above Jimmy's right hip was exactly the same. Now with Castiel naked, he could touch him anywhere. The oil, lain next to Castiel on the pillow and Jimmy couldn't wait to use it. 

"Close your eyes and touch yourself for me," Jimmy told him as he got up to undress himself. 

He watched Castiel close his eyes and run a hand down his abdomen. Jimmy closed his eyes as well, feeling the phantom hand on his own body. In no time at all he was as naked as Castiel and enjoying the reflected sensations of Castiel's hand, which was gently stroking his own member. Jimmy crawled back onto the bed and lay next to Castiel. He closed his eyes and began touching himself in counterpoint to Castiel’s movements. 

Abdomens and thighs were petted. Nipples were tweaked. Balls were cupped. Every inch where hands could reach was touched. When Jimmy couldn't hold back anymore, he moved in between Castiel's legs. The thick oil he drizzled onto his fingers warmed as he caressed Castiel's hole. Slowly, he pushed in a long, elegant finger. He moved as calmly as he could while feeling the phantom penetration inside himself, setting a gentle rhythm in and out. He moaned a small giggle as he immediately knew where to look to find that spot that had them both seeing stars. 

He pushed in a second finger as his first rubbed over that spot. Opened his eyes to see that Castiel had thrown his head back against the bed and exposed his long neck to kisses. Jimmy realized then that he hadn't even kissed his twin yet; he quickly righted that wrong with a small press of their hibiscus-colored lips together. The kiss was short, barely there, but it left the hot sizzle of electricity between them. Jimmy moved his fingers faster as his leaned back down to kiss more. Their tongues moved in time with the fingers. 

Jimmy felt the soft walls surrounding his fingers, reaching deeper than he had been able to on his own body. He felt his orgasm approaching and stilled his hand. He'd explore more later, now was not the time. 

Not bothering to ask Castiel if he was ready, he pulled his fingers out. Twin moans of displeasure rang through the air. Jimmy oiled his dick up and pushed in slowly, feeling Castiel open up more around him as his own hole was spread by the phantom feeling. He sighed, pleased, as he pulled out. Gentle was still the theme, and he began to move in and out. He closed his eyes and lay his head on Castiel's shoulder while he focused on the pleasure ringing through his mind. 

** 

All the while, Castiel was overrun with emotions. Tears ran from his eyes. He wanted to wipe them off before Jimmy could see, but he knew that Jimmy could feel the moisture leaking from his own eyes by now. He was still trying to wrap his head around the insanity of all his memories being a lie, but every stroke of Jimmy's dick inside of him, the feeling on his own dick of being squeezed by his walls, was more pleasant to focus on now. His wandering mind came back to take root; all that was important right now was this moment. 

Matching moans. Matching groans. Matching sensations came to a crescendo as quickly as it started, as matching orgasms crashed over them. Jimmy pulled out and crashed beside Castiel as they caught their breath. 

_'This is going to be amazing,'_ he thought idly. Suddenly, an echo of his voice rang through his brain in answer. 

_'Yes, it will be.'_

Castiel looked over at Jimmy and couldn't understand. 

"Guess I can hear your thoughts, too," Jimmy said absentmindedly. "This sure will be fun." 

** 

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Chicago World's Fair this weekend!" The newspaper boy yelled on the sidewalk as Dean walked by. A smirk crawled over Dean’s face as he thought of all the people that would be coming to his hotel for the Fair. 

"And how," he agreed as he handed the boy his change for the paper. 

Chicago was just the most recent place Dean had lived. After losing his whole family in a fire when he was four years old, he moved around a lot in before being taken in by a family after he went through the Orphan Train Movement. Dean didn't remember his family and, after a while, had forgotten his own last name. He began saying his last name was Holmes around the age of six, when he felt like he would never truly have a home; he gave himself one with a new last name. Holmes was a name he’d seen a few times in his travels, and it seemed fitting to him. 

Back at his hotel, he found the crew finishing the last preparations for the Fair starting next weekend. Dean smiled at them as he walked to his office. Other than Dean, only one man knew about all the extra work done after the building crew left at night: his confidant Samuel Mudgett. Sam knew everything; his shoulders were what Dean had learned to lean on when he needed help figuring out the layout of a tunnel. It helped that Sam was a genius hunter in his own right. Sam's family had also been killed in a fire, back when Sam was only six months old. Sam doesn't know how he'd survived, but he had been adopted by a family down the street from his old home and given a new last name. 

Dean and Sam were stoic in front of the crew but on the inside they were excited to finally open their castle to the world. 

** 

For the next three years, the twins were inseparable. Sometimes they invited others to their bedchamber, but never independently. Mostly, they were content to be alone together. Jimmy taught Castiel all he knew about sex, while Castiel's memory of the women he murdered slowly returned. Castiel began to teach Jimmy his methods for dismembering the bodies, and what he was searching for while cutting them apart. Together they would figure out how to make Castiel's dream a reality, and neither could be happier. 

** 

"I'm tiring of European men and women," Castiel said one night while cuddled on Jimmy's chest. 

"Where shall we go, then?" Jimmy asked. 

"America. I hear there's a huge fair in Chicago soon. Think of all the new people we could meet," Castiel exclaimed happily. He'd grown bored of the same kind of victims and wanted a new sea to swim in. They booked a boat shortly after and were off to the new land. 

** 

"Welcome to 'The Castle.' I'm Dean, the owner," he greeted his new guests and looked them over appraisingly. Twins. He was going to love dissecting them. "How may I help you?" 

"Do you have any rooms left? We would like one," the twin to the left said with a British accent. 

"I do. How many beds would you like?" Dean asked, looking over the register to decide which room to put the twins in. He chose the one right next to his own bedroom. It had the most peep holes in the walls, and with the flip of a switch he could lock the twins in, and enter without them knowing as they slept. A devilish smile grew on his face when the twin to the right said they'd want just one bed. "Perfect. You’ll have the room right next to mine. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." 

** 

 

Jimmy and Castiel smirked as they inspected the green-eyed man. Apparently they'll be in the room next to his. 

_'Him?'_ Castiel asked his twin in his mind. 

_'Of course, he looks delicious.'_ Jimmy answered. _'We'll look around the fair tomorrow to look like tourists and visit his bedchamber when we get back.'_

** 

The next day Jimmy and Castiel planned their trip out, but when they attempted to leave, they found their door was locked. Looking at one another, they tried to figure out why the door was locked from the outside when it should only lock from the inside. Jimmy fished inside his pockets for a lock picking kit, and began working on opening the door. 

_'Hurry up. This room is boring. I want to see what America has to offer,'_ Castiel scholded Jimmy when it was taking longer than usual to open the door. 

_'Shut up. I'll get this.'_ Jimmy reprimanded his twin right back. 

A few seconds later their door was opened. They spent the whole day wandering about, looking at all the ways America was different from Europe. The streets were full of vendors, each selling something different. They looked around as they heard music they never had before, finding the phonograph that was playing it they heard people nearby talking about ragtime. Castiel and Jimmy were intrigued and bought a phonograph with some popular songs on a disc. They did some more tourist things before returning to the hotel at dusk. Jimmy stood at the door while Castiel placed the music player on the bed. Turning around to go find Dean, they actually ran into him on the steps with a taller man with longer brown hair. 

"Hello," Jimmy said, his eyes roaming over the muscles of the new man in front of him. "Who are you?" 

"Samuel, you may call me Sam, though. I'm co-owner of this place. I hear you had some trouble with your door this morning." Sam groaned when Dean elbowed him. 

"It's not of import. Jimmy fixed it," Castiel answered, his eyes not moving from Dean's while he answered. 

"We were actually just looking for you to tell you, but I see you already knew," Jimmy said. _'I don't trust him, Castiel. How could he have known our door was locked unless it was he that did it?'_

Castiel looked at his twin. His head to the side as he thought about it. _'You're probably right. What shall we do?'_

"Would you like me to check it out?" Sam asked, walking toward the room. 

"If it's all right with you, I'd like just Dean to take a look at it." Jimmy hedged, looking at Sam. _'We can take Dean out more easily than we can this giant.'_

Castiel nodded, agreeing with his brother's spoken words and thoughts. 

** 

Dean followed them back to their room. He and Sam had planned on Sam locking the door from the outside while Dean and the twins were in the room. The plan had been so Dean could look like he was worried over the lock, while at the same time looking for how the twins got out of the room. Instead, Sam was waiting in the closet to jump at the brothers with Dean. He only got a small glimpse of Sam out of the corner of his eye when he knelt before the lock—pretending to look at it to find the problem. He was about to speak up when an object smacked the back of his head, his world went black after that. 

When he came to, he found himself strapped to his own operating table in the basement and to Sam's voice yelling in pain. 

"Oh, you're awake," he heard one of the twins say. He couldn't tell which was which, he'd never seen twins so identical as these two. It had been the main reason he wanted them to stay with him. They were supposed to be on these tables, not Dean and Sam. 

"We'll fill you in on what you missed." Dean thought it was the other twin speaking now, though both were still leaning over Sam's body with knives in their hands at the ready for more torture. Cuts covered Sam's abdomen, though they all looked superficial and therefore not life-threatening. 

"Did you know Sammy here is your brother?" 

Dean gasped and turned to Sam, looking over his face. How could Dean not know that Sam was his own blood? 

"We're excellent at getting answers out of people, so don't worry if you didn't know.” The twin on Sam’s left said. 

The twin on the right cut in explaining how they figured it out. “You would think after all the time you guys have spent together you would have noticed that you and Sam share the same burn marks on your feet from your house was reduced to ashes.” He poked at the bottom of Sam’s left foot before walking over to Dean’s left foot and poking at the same spot. “The little circle there from where you hit Sam’s foot on the door before you backed away and kicked open the same spot with yours.” 

“It's like how you don't know which of us is which. We aren't exactly normal humans." The twin closest to Dean pushed on bringing the conversation back to where he wanted it to go as he turned to face Dean, scalpel still in hand. "I'm an immortal. These little toys would have done nothing to me." 

"What?" Dean cried out. He wasn't sure if he was yelling about what he had just been told about the twins or about Sam. 

Castiel and Jimmy gave him what he assumed was the shortened version of the story. How Jimmy had wanted to be immortal and how he'd contacted a warlock to do so. Castiel, which Dean thought was the one in the doctor’s coat, told how he was made and believed he was a doctor for two years. The Ripper, Jimmy had said with pride. They went on to explain how they spent the last thirty years perfecting their killing and their skills as twins. 

"You see," Jimmy and Castiel spoke at the same time. "That spell did a lot more to us than make us how we look today, it also gave us power you could never imagine." 

They explained how they planned to just find out how Dean and Sam knew about the door, but after knocking out Dean they heard Sam yelling and saw him entering their room through the closet. After knocking Sam out, they continued and explored the hotel a little more. 

"This castle is truly that. It is also a murderer's wet dream," Castiel affirmed. "We would like to team up with you guys." 

Dean looked over at Sam. In whatever time Dean had been out for, the twins had found out more about Sam than he had working with him for the last five years. The twins had also found their way through all of his passages with no problem, obviously not getting caught. He felt he had no choice but to let them join in his hunting party. Hope filled his heart that he wouldn't grow to regret the decision. 

** 

When they got their answer, Castiel and Jimmy moved to untie the brothers. 

"I like cutting up women more, anyone you've been eyeing around here for me?" Castiel spoke as he untied Dean. 

"Uh, yeah, her names Anna. Beautiful redhead-" 

"Yeah, I guess. Only problem is she talks so damn much," Sam continued, cutting off Dean's rambling before he went on too long. 

Castiel and Jimmy both thought they'd seen the girl in question, and talking a lot didn't matter for what they were doing. No one could hear her screaming here in the basement anyway. She'd be okay for what Castiel was searching for in England. They nodded at the same time to show they were in. 

** 

"What do you want from me?" Anna screamed. Her arms and legs were tense as she tried to escape. 

"You don't need to know, Sweetheart," Jimmy said as he made the next incision in her abdomen. "The key here is to keep them talking for as long as you can," he told Dean and Sam. "It makes them last longer, because they feel like they'll be able to get away if they beg enough." He finished with a laugh. 

Castiel continued with his own laugh. "It's my favorite part, to be honest. When I was the Ripper I didn't get that long to play with them, but since this place is sound proof, I have plenty of time." His smile was enormous and eerie. 

Their torture of the little redhead lasted for the rest of the day. Breaks were taken for Dean and Sam to make appearances in the hotel and for food; cutting people up really works up an appetite. Finally, early in the morning hours before the sun rose, Anna took her last breath before Castiel could find anything pertinent. He'd have time though, immortality has that perk. 

** 

"So, you guys learn anything?" Castiel asked as he cleaned the blood from his body and Jimmy's in the shower in the basement. Only Dean was left downstairs, Sam had long since gone to sleep. 

"Yeah, I didn't know there was so many ways to cut people up without causing too much damage," Dean declared from his spot at the doorjamb. Castiel could see out of the corner of his eye that Dean was trying his hardest not to watch him and his brother's identical bodies sliding, wet, against each other in the tiny one-person stall. 

"You see anything you like?" Jimmy questioned, his eyebrow raised at Dean, his hands running down Castiel's back towards his buttocks. 

Dean made a whimpering noise as he moved his palm against his pants. "Think there's room for one more?" The twins weren't sure if he was asking about the shower, or the relationship that the twins had formed over the last few years. 

"There's always room for more if you think you can keep up," Jimmy answered as he pushed Castiel up against the wall to make room behind him. Dean was naked and in the shower within seconds. 

The warm water cascaded from the shower head, splashing over all of them, but soaking Jimmy in the middle right under the spray. It wasn't long before Jimmy felt teeth against the back of his neck followed by a tongue to soothe the bite. 

"Tell me, Dean, what's your biggest fantasy? Castiel and I love to give them to people; of course, that's normally before we slit their throat, but we like you so we won't do that to you." 

"I guess, if I had to guess it would be to be in the middle of a twin sandwich," Dean acquiesced as he continued his bites on Jimmy's back. 

"I think we could make that happen," Castiel said, followed by a moan due to Jimmy's hands kneading his butt. "Who do you want first, Jimmy or me?" 

"Jimmy," Dean said firmly. "I'll have time for you in round two, Cas." 

Since it was so early in the morning, Castiel knew there wouldn’t be anyone awake at the time. _'Kitchen, Jimmy. I want him to watch in that mirror by the dining table.'_ Castiel felt Jimmy's teeth against his shoulder blades. 

_'You lead the way, Cassie.'_

Castiel squeezed his way out from in front of Jimmy. He paused for a moment to give a little kiss to Dean. 

"Follow us handsome," he told Dean as he grabbed his hand to pull him free from the shower. "Don't worry about the clothes, have Sam wash them in the morning. Right now we have more important things, like working out that fantasy of yours." 

Jimmy followed behind, grabbing some oil for lube on his way through the tunnels from the basement leading up to the kitchen. The sky was dark outside as they reached the mirror in the dining hall. The clouds grey with impending rain that Jimmy hoped would cause the guests to sleep even later. He moved into place in front of the reflective surface and looked back at Dean winking at him. "Come and get it, big boy," he moaned as he arched his back, pushing his chest into the mirror. "Catch," he continued, throwing the oil backward for Dean to catch. 

Dean moved up behind Jimmy using his tongue to explore his broad shoulders. As he licked every blemish and scar he could find, his hands opened the tub. He dipped one hand in and then passed the oil to Castiel. With his clean hand, Dean walked his fingers over every bit of skin his mouth couldn't reach; his slick fingers teased at Jimmy's hole before pressing into the first knuckle. He continued to focus on Jimmy with his mouth and hands as his eyes met Castiel's in the mirror. 

After Castiel put the tub down on the table he moved one of the stools over to the mirror; he didn't think he'd be able to stand without having Dean's help to keep him up like Jimmy does. He set the stool behind Dean and began to move his fingers up and down Dean's thighs and back. 

"More," Jimmy whined after a while. Castiel bit his tongue to not agree, they hadn't let Dean know that they were connected mentally yet. _'It's going to be a nice surprise for him isn't it,'_ Jimmy thought to his brother. _'Seeing you in the throes of passion without anyone even touching you. Nice job with the stool, but we both know you can't be quiet.'_

Castiel looked at his brother's face in the mirror, sure that if he dared to glance at his own, the passion and need in Jimmy's eyes would be there too. _'You shut your mouth Jimmy, that's all part of the plan. You just make sure that he does us good.'_

When Dean finally pushed in a second finger, Castiel's nails scraped against his back as he bit his lip even harder to not make a peep. He was glad he’d sat behind Dean and couldn't be seen, sure his face would give away their secret. Dean groaned as the nails dug into his skin and pushed a third finger in too soon. Castiel and Jimmy both jumped at the intrusion, Jimmy screaming out enough for the both of them. As Dean moved his fingers in circles inside of Jimmy he could feel Castiel's breath quicken against his leg before a bite was given to his ass at the same time Jimmy's head was thrown back against his shoulder. 

"There," Jimmy yelled before Castiel could even form words to say the same. The phantom feeling of fingers inside of himself, was far more exciting than the feeling of the fingers themselves, he was sure. 

"Ready," Dean questioned, spreading his fingers apart inside of Jimmy. 

"Yes. Yes. Please." 

Dean didn't wait any longer to pull his fingers free and slick himself up with the leftover oil on his fingers. He took his time pushing inside Jimmy. Hearing a faint hitched breath behind him, he looked back at Castiel to see his leg twitch like Jimmy's just had. With his eyes still on Castiel he pushed the rest of the way into Jimmy. He watched as Castiel's eyes rolled as he quietly sighed. He was sure that if he was watching Jimmy in that exact moment their faces would have been the same. Feeling experimental, Dean moved so the head of his cock rubbed that spot inside of Jimmy. Castiel's shot open as he moved to smack a hand over his mouth to not make any noises. 

"Can you feel what he feels?" 

"Uhm, uh," Castiel started, "I…" He couldn't finish because Dean decided he didn't want to wait for an answer as he started fucking into Jimmy with conviction. Cas slumped back on the barstool and spread his legs wider, his head thrown back with a louder moan than what Jimmy had given. 

"Fuck that's hot," Dean said as he moved his hips in a steadier rhythm. 

"Dean," both twins moaned. Jimmy moved his hand to grab Dean's as a sign for Dean to follow and touch him back. 

Dean's fingers pet every inch of Jimmy he could reach, pausing to tweak his nipple every few turns. With one of his feet, Dean reached behind him to hook it on the leg of the stool to move it next to him. Now that he knew he could watch both twins, he needed to. 

"Jimmy, don't look away from the mirror. Castiel, spread those beautiful legs for me." Dean was more than happy that he'd made the dining room tables taller to need the barstools. He reached over with a hand and slid it between Castiel's open legs and pushed in two of his fingers. The feeling was slick, stretched, like he'd already opened up the other twin. "Fuck that's hot." 

"Dean," the twins called out at the same time again. Castiel looked over at Jimmy who he could feel was fighting not to disobey Dean to look over at him. 

"I told you not to look away from the mirror. You know what Castiel looks like when he's like this already don't you?" Dean said, moving his fingers and hips at different speeds. "It's my time to watch the both of you." 

Dean wasn't sure how he had even lasted this long. One twin was sexy enough, but the both of them with looks of ecstasy was almost too much. Their faces were similar in every way, except the way they showed pleasure. Castiel's was more reserved, tiny jerks in his eyebrows and lips to show his bliss. Jimmy's was more open, his whole face lit up with desire. Their eyes however were exactly the same: unbridled content was the only way Dean could explain the lights in them. He moved his fingers to continuously rub on the spot inside Castiel as he pushed into Jimmy without touching it in the other twin. That's when he saw the twins lose it. 

"Dean. Please. Touch us. Touch one of us. We need to come," the twins exclaimed. 

Not being need to be begged again, that was for later, Dean moved his hand from Jimmy's hip to his untouched cock. He gave it a few tugs before both twins came at the same time. Dean watched as Jimmy's head fell forward into the mirror and he closed his eyes as his legs became weak. Castiel, on the other hand, threw his head back and grabbed onto Dean's arm with enough force to leave a bruise. Their mouths both frozen in an 'o' as their stomachs were marred with white. Dean tried to hold on a bit longer, but in the end he couldn't as he spilled himself into Jimmy. 

Dean paused for a moment his face pressed against Jimmy's back. "Fuck that was the hottest thing I've ever done." He pulled his fingers free from Castiel and backed away from Jimmy to watch his legs give out and his body fall to the side with his head landing on Castiel's thigh, Cas' hand immediately moved to card through Jimmy's hair. 

"We're doing that again," the twins spoke at the same time. 

"Fuck, do you guys always talk at the same time? I can't handle you two," Dean half-complained half-rejoiced as he steadied himself against the table. "How's about we go to my room and sleep for a few hours." 

** 

Their lives began to alternate between spending the nights in Dean's bed and spending the nights in the basement. It lasted until a week before the fair was over. 

Castiel and Jimmy contacted Michael to come to America and add Dean to the painting. After some speaking and payment, Michael left England en route to Chicago. 

They had hidden the painting in their belongings, afraid of leaving it anywhere for too long without someone trusted to look after it. It was difficult to always travel with a painting, but it was worth it when that painting literally meant life or death for the twins. 

The week the fair ended, Michael finally showed up, the twins hoped he'd get the painting finished before anything happened to Dean. 

When the twins came back home the day Michael arrived, Sam told the lovers that he had heard the cops were looking into all the missing people from the Fair. He'd heard it on the news and he assumed correctly that the first place they'd look would be here. 

The twins and Dean packed up that night and left without another word, Sam following a few days later to throw the cops of their tails. The painting was still in a hotel across town with Michael to put the finishing touches on. 

Their run lasted a couple weeks before the cops found them in Missouri. 

"We've got the house surrounded," they yelled to Dean. The twins, fortunately, were not home at the time and therefore wouldn’t receive Dean’s punishment. "We know you're in there Mister Holmes." 

Dean left a note for the twins to find in a hidden spot under the wood floor in the kitchen and walked out to meet his fate. 

"Well, lookie here. You caught me. Now what?" Dean said with a cocky smile. 

"Now you hang," the cop walking towards Dean spoke. Dean's smile only widened. Now was the time to find out if Michael had gotten him into the painting or not. 

** 

Castiel and Jimmy stood above a grave. They were in awe that the state would pay for the insane burial Dean had requested. His bones buried in a plain wooden casket, with a couple feet of cement surrounding it before the usual six feet of dirt above that. The twins shook their heads and walked back to the car waiting for them to leave the unmarked plot. 

"Evenin', boys." Dean smirked from the driver's seat. The twins got into the back seat and placed a kiss on each of Dean's cheeks. Before patting Sam's shoulder where he was sat next to Dean in the passenger seat. "Let's go see if we can help you find what you're looking for, Cas." 

"I'll always look for it, but I've already found love twice over, so I can relax on my search for souls for a bit, right?" Cas smiled at the brothers in the front seat and his twin next to him. 

 

He'd never give up the fight to find where the soul was located in the body; he had to find a way to get Jimmy’s back or to find one for himself, and now he has to find a third to save Dean, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably end up becoming a series. I'm thinking of a couple more stories to write in this verse. I'm not sure what to do with Sam, but we're going to just add this to the list of fics that I'm writing a sequel for.


End file.
